Dinner at 'Stix
by Ms QUICK
Summary: Puck and Rachel have dinner at Breadstix with Jake and Marley. Basically, Puckleberry and Puckleberry 2.0! Good times and laughs are had by all. Couples: Puck/Rachel, Jake/Marley. Warning: Puck's mouth, although it's not super bad. This is fairly OOC, as a reviewer pointed out.


**A new story! Yay! This one is about Puck and Rachel having dinner with Jake and Marley. It takes place in June or so, after everyone is out of school. It's canon to everything so far, except for the whole Rachel/Brody thing and the slight manipulations I made to get Puck and Rachel together. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Glee isn't mine. Sob.**

"Hey, how are you, Marley?" he said to Marley. They were in the waiting room of some fancy restaurant in Lima. Jake called it Breadstix, or something. She didn't know; she and her mom never really had the money to eat out, so she really had no idea.

"Oh, Marley, how lovely to see you again," the petite brunette added.

From what Jake had told Marley, his older half-brother used to be this big man-whore, but he was always different for Rachel Berry, the former star of Lima and the current star of NYADA. After he heard about the drama between Rachel and some guy at NYADA, he decided that enough was enough and went after the girl he had always loved. Once there, he decided that he wanted to try and become a police officer, so he applied to become a cop. He was a probationary officer now, and Rachel couldn't be prouder of him.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks Puck, and how are you?" she replied to him. Jake and Marley were having dinner with his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"I'm great, I managed to get a week of time off, so Rach and I decided to come back to Lima and spend time with all the fuckers," Puck said, slinging the arm not around his girlfriend around Marley. Rachel smacked him at his bad language, making him fake-wince in pain.

"Where is Jake, anyways?" Rachel asked.

"Oh he said he had to go to the bathroom really quickly, he'll be right back," Marley said to Rachel. Puck dropped both his arms from around them.

"I'm gonna go check on our reservations really quickly, okay?" he said. Rachel and Marley nodded, and he went off to speak with the host.

"So Marley, how's Glee going?" Rachel asked her.

"Oh, um it's really good! Finn is a good teacher, I mean I still miss Mr. Schue, but Finn is good at thinking up cool assignments. The last week of school was memories, and all the graduating seniors did a really cool acoustic version of 'Memories' by David Guetta," she told her. It was amazing. A couple tears came to her eyes because she was going to miss them so much, especially Tina, who was one of her best friends.

"Oh wow, that is pretty cool," Rachel said. Puck had managed to get her to stop speaking as if she had swallowed a thesaurus.

"Oh, and then all the people who weren't leaving sang 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Calliet," she remembered. Unique and Marley had hugged Tina so hard. The three of them were like an unbreakable trio, like the glee version of the Unholy Trinity.

"Aw that's sweet. Oh, did you hear? Santana's transferring to NYU next year! I'm so excited!" Rachel exclaimed. Marley had heard actually. After the whole passing-out thing, Santana (as well as Jake) had become really protective. But unlike Jake, she became almost like Marley's older sister. Older, very inappropriate, sister. Jake was the boyfriend version of protective. No way in hell did he want to be like her brother.

"Yes! I'm so glad, even though she's further away now, at least she's at a really good school where she can become a lawyer. I didn't know you two were close though," Marley said.

"She and I have been talking a lot more this year. Maybe 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' is true, because we were barely friends at graduation, and now we're practically best friends," Rachel explained.

"Oh, I get it," she said, "Oh, and did you hear about Sam and Brittany?"

"I know that Brittany and San broke up, but what happened with Sam and Brittany?" Rachel questioned.

"They're dating!" Marley exclaimed, somewhat astounded that Rachel hadn't heard.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they started dating when the Mayan Apocalypse didn't happen, and they've been going pretty strong. They just get each other, you know what I mean?" Marley told her.

"Aw, that's so cute," Rachel said.

"And Tina and Mike got back together about four months after we did Grease," she remembered. Everyone was so happy. Tina had quickly gotten over her crush on Blaine when she saw Mike again. She realized that she had transferred her love for Mike onto Blaine.

"I know, I was so happy when Noah told me. He and Mike are really good friends. Actually, he and Sam are really good friends too, so he must've known about him and Brittany…" Rachel trailed off. Poor Puck picked this moment to come back from checking on the reservation.

"The host dude said five more minutes and they'll have a table for us," he said, standing next to his girlfriend. She opened her mouth to ask him about Sam, but he was saved by the appearance of his half-brother.

"Hey Puck!" her boyfriend exclaimed. Every time she called him her boyfriend she got so happy. She had never really had many (or any) boys interested in her before Jake, and he's always so blunt with his feelings towards her. He doesn't hide anything from her, unless it's a surprise for her (which he tends to do a lot, and she really doesn't like it).

"Hey lil' bro!" Puck exclaimed, going towards Jake and hugging him. Even though they hadn't met before this year, the two Puckerman boys were really close.

"Hello Jake!" Rachel said, also moving towards him and hugging him in greeting.

"Sup Rachel?" he responded to her. His older brother's girlfriend was like an older sister to him. She had actually given him a lot of tips, both for his singing and his dancing.

"Hey Marls," Jake walked towards her and slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his body.

"Hi Jake," Marley said, wrapping her arm around his waist and smiling up at him. She didn't know what she'd do without him. He's so supportive of everything. Well, except for that damn bulimia that Kitty manipulated her into. She still couldn't believe she did that. She was better now though, especially with all the help from Jake, Santana and all her other friends.

"Hey, is our table ready yet Puck?" Jake asked his brother.

"Nah, five minutes. So, done any new songs in Glee?" Puck responded.

"Well, following your 'badass' advice, which wasn't that bad, I sang an emotional song to Marley. 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers," Jake said. I remember when he sang that. It was so beautiful; it brought tears to my eyes.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Rachel said, "Did I ever tell you about the time I manipulated Noah into singing for me?" Puck groaned at her mention of this.

"How many times do you have to tell this story, baby?" he grumbled.

"It's sweet! Anyways, I told him that he wasn't 'badass' enough to be my boyfriend unless he sang a solo for me. And it worked! He sang 'Sweet Caroline' for me the very next day!" Rachel enthused.

Puck face-palmed, then dragged his hand down his face, "You're never going to forget that are you?" he grumbled.

"Noah! Why would you want me to forget?" Rachel smacked him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the host interrupted by calling, "Puckerman, party of four? Your table is ready!"

Jake literally bounced up and pulled Marley along after him towards the table, making Puck and Rachel laugh. The host led the Puckerman brothers and their girlfriends towards a somewhat secluded table in the back of the restaurant. He set four menus on the table before bustling off back to the front of the room.

"So, how've you been doing, baby bro?" Puck asked his brother, who groaned at the nickname.

"Puck! Stop calling me that!" he told his older, half-brother, "But I've been good, what about you?"

"Well, Rach and I have big news," he said, smiling. Jake arched an eyebrow at him, while Marley looked surprised.

"Ooh, what is it?" she asked, almost bouncing in her seat from the excitement. Rachel smiled at the younger girl.

"Noah and I are moving in together!" Rachel said excitedly, "Since Santana is moving to New York, at first Kurt and I offered to have her move in with us. She said no because she thought there wouldn't be enough space. About two days later, Noah gave me a small box at dinner. Kurt, of course, freaked out because he thought that it was a ring. Noah told him,"

"Stop flipping out Beyoncé," Puck interjected.

"And then," Rachel, after playfully glaring at Puck for interrupting, "I opened it and it was this key with a gold star keychain. I looked at Noah in confusion,"

"And I was kneeling on the floor. Beyoncé started freaking out, and then I said, 'Rachel Barbra Berry, will you move in with me?'" Puck interrupted.

"And then I said yes, of course," Rachel finished.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Marley said, clapping her hands. Just then, the waiter came over to their table.

"Can I get you any drinks?" he said to the laughing group. They looked at each other.

"I'll have Coke, and root beer for the lovely lady," Jake said, taking the initiative.

"And I'd like Coke as well," Puck said, before looking at Rachel, signaling that it was her turn.

"Can I just have a water please? Thanks," she finished off.

"Alright, I'll get those right to you," the waiter said, before bustling off.

"So, what are people going to order?" Puck said, turning back to their group.

"I think I just want a salad, besides there aren't many vegan options here," Rachel said, shrugging.

"Mmm, a salad sounds good," Marley agreed. She heard a questioning noise from Jake and looked over at him to see him raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," he said, making her groan, "You need to eat more"

"Jake!" she complained, smacking him, "I don't need to eat more!"

"Fine, you want me to call Santana and tell her you said that?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Hey! Not fair, no playing the Santana card!" Marley grumbled, "But fine, I'll get pasta or something"

"Way to manipulate Marley, bro," Puck congratulated, "I had to learn how to do that with Rachel"

"I'm not manipulating her!" Jake cried, making everyone at the table raise their eyebrows at him, "Okay, maybe I am, but it's in a protective way!"

"Yeah, a bit overprotective," Marley groaned. Rachel looked at the other girl.

"It's okay honey, Noah does the same thing to me. I swear, sometimes he acts like my father, not my boyfriend!" Rachel sympathized.

"Okay, babe, that's shack ass nasty," Puck complained, "I do not want you confusing me with Daddies Berry"

"Oh stop complaining Noah, it was a comparison," Rachel said, smacking him on the arm.

"Anyways, Jake is so overprotective sometimes, especially about my food! I don't even get why" Marley said with exasperation clear in her voice.

Three heads turned to look at her, all wearing surprised expressions.

"You don't know why?" Puck questioned, dumbfounded as to why she seemed confused by that.

"No!" Marley cried.

"Marley, bathroom break, now. Boys, order for us," Rachel ordered, grabbing the younger (and taller) girl's wrist and dragging her to the bathroom. The guys looked at their girlfriends, then turned back to each other.

"She doesn't get why?" Puck asked his little brother.

"No, and it drives me insane! That experience, I swear, made me lose years off my life. I was so worried about her!" Jake said, starting to become upset.

"What's done is done bro, you can't do anything to erase the past. Or understand the womenfolk," Puck advised him.

"Amen brother!" Jake exclaimed.

Right then, the waiter came up to the table and the two half-brothers ordered both for themselves and their womenfolk. They began talking about various sports, which was interesting because they were fans of rival teams.

Meanwhile, in the ladies' bathroom, Rachel was holding Marley who was very shaken. Rachel had just told her exactly why Jake was so overprotective of her. Marley, who had put that whole episode behind her, hadn't even thought of that as a reason for him being overprotective.

"Let's go back out, okay?" Rachel said gently to the girl.

"Alright," Marley nodded, taking a deep breath and, taking Rachel's hand, began walking back to their table. They got back just in time to see their food being delivered in…a take-out bag?

"Why is our food in a bag?" Rachel questioned the two guys.

"Jake and I decided that we would just get the food and go back and chill," Puck said, suddenly realizing that they probably should've asked their girlfriends before making that call.

"Who's place?" Marley asked, "I'd rather just chill out, I'm kinda tired actually. I was at a sleepover last night, and no one ever sleeps at those"

"That actually sounds like a good idea, and we can go back to my house, my dads love having company," Rachel grudgingly agreed.

"Yeah!" Puck fist-bumped his brother in triumph.

The two got up, Puck grabbing the bag with the food, and they all walked out of the restaurant. The four separated to go back to their cars (basically the Puckerman brothers' trucks).

Once they got back to Rachel's house, the four walked inside to be greeted by two surprised dads.

"Oh kids, what are you doing back so early?" Leroy Berry asked, clutching his heart in dramatic surprise.

"Daddy! Stop being over-dramatic!" Rachel teased, "But Noah and Jake decided that they wanted to, quote, come back and chill out, so I volunteered our house," she explained.

"Well, we already had dinner and were going to head up to bed, so you kids have fun, but keep the noise levels down," Hiram said, clapping Puck on the shoulder, "Oh, but who are these two?" he asked, gesturing to Marley and Jake, who had hung back by the door.

"Oh, well this is my little bro, Jake and his girlfriend, Marley. They're both pretty freaking amazing," Puck explained to the two men.

"Why, it's so nice to meet you two! We've heard a lot about the both of you actually," Hiram said, enthusiastically greeting them. Marley blushed and Jake rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, it's nice to meet you sir," Jake said, somewhat timidly.

"Nonsense! Don't call me sir, my boy, I'm Hiram and this is Leroy. If you don't call us that . . . well ask Noah what happens," Hiram said firmly to the younger Puckerman.

"Oh, yeah, you don't want to know," Puck said to Jake warningly, but he was still smiling.

"Okay, all right…Hiram," Jake said hesitantly.

"Well, the two of us are going up, it was really nice to meet you two! And again, don't be too loud," Leroy said, dragging Hiram, who looked like he was ready to being interrogating Jake and Marley, with him.

"Good night Dad and Daddy!" Rachel called up after them.

"Night Daddies Berry!" Puck said loudly, and they heard laughter in response to that.

"Well, that was fun. Anyone want to watch a movie?" Rachel asked.

"The newest Mission Impossible! Called it!" Puck quickly said, grinning, "I've wanted to see it for forever," he continued.

"I'm down with that," Jake shrugged, turning to look at Marley.

"And I have no idea what it's about, so I'll just go along with it," she chimed in.

"Great! Mission Impossible it is!" Puck said gleefully.

He led the other three to the basement of Rachel's house, where the big screen TV and all of their many DVDs were.

"Now where is it . . .? " he muttered to himself, bending over and searching through all the DVDs. Rachel took the bag of food from where he had set it down on the table and plated it all out, handing each plate out.

"Aha! Finally found the fucker!" Puck cried in triumph. He put the DVD in and pressed play.

"Now, has anyone seen the previous three movies?" he questioned, looking around at the three.

"Well, you made me watch them, so yeah," Rachel answered.

"Yeah I've seen them," Jake added.

"I've never seen them…" Marley said quietly.

"Don't worry, this one will make sense without seeing the others," Puck reassured her.

The four sat down on the big couch in the room, each couple snuggling together. As they were eating and watching, they talked and laughed. Rachel and Marley drooled over Jeremy Renner while Puck and Jake drooled over all the cars. After the movie was done, Jake took Marley home, while Puck stayed with Rachel.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my attempt at being Ryan Murphy! I'm considering writing a sequel to this, but I really don't have time with the TFLN story I'm starting soon. Oh well.**

**Bye my lovelies!**


End file.
